1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed towards a method and apparatus for scanning an array of sensors. More particularly, the invention is directed towards scanning an array of sensors to accurately determine actuated sensors on a contact-sensitive surface.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There are a number of problems with accurately determining the location of an actuated sensor on a contact-sensitive surface. In particular, one problem may be entitled a ghost key problem. A ghost key problem is a problem of inaccurately detecting the actual location of contact with a contact-sensitive surface. For instance, the problem of ghost keys may occur when a location, say location X on a contact-sensitive surface is the actual location of contact with the contact-sensitive area and yet other locations different from location X are determined to have been contacted on the contact-surface area. There are a number of causes of the ghost key problem as known in the art.